This proposal requests partial funding for Arthritis Research Conference, 2005, which will be held under the joint sponsorship of the Arthritis Foundation, the American College of Rheumatology, and NIAMS. The meeting will be held June 17-19, 2005 at the Evergreen Marriott Conference Center, Atlanta GA. The primary aim of the conference is to provide opportunities that enhance the educational and network opportunities of young investigators, through a multi-disciplinary conference environment conducive to discussions of new technical approaches and the initiation of novel scientific collaborations. Participation will be limited to 400 attendees. We will also invite selected senior researchers, identified based on their expertise and interests, who will contribute and benefit from the stimulating and productive environment of the Conference. Plenary lectures will be provided by distinguished investigators, who will also chair sessions and workshops, and interact with trainees. The plenary session, "Understanding Inflammation", will be devoted to diverse perspectives on fundamental questions of general interest to all participants. The Basic Science Symposium will be devoted to "Building New Joints", and the interplay of different cell types involved in the development and disease-associated destruction of these tissues. The Clinical Sciences Symposium will focus on "Advances in Understanding Rheumatic Diseases". Eight workshops will enable selected trainees to present their research. In addition, there will be three poster sessions, at which all remaining trainees will have an opportunity to present their work. Overall, the central goal of the conference is to provide an interactive meeting in an informal atmosphere that facilitates comprehensive discussion of the scientific basis of arthritis pathogenesis and related musculoskeletal diseases. The Conference will strive to promote meaningful interactions between trainees and senior scientists from very diverse backgrounds to discuss current work, as well as stimulate new initiatives and collaborative interactions.